The last fruits
by WILLIAM11
Summary: On the island of Konoha in the east blue there stood a tree. The Shinju the tree that gave the world devil fruits. Upon its death by old age it gave birth to the Kings of the tree types of fruits
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or one piece

18 years before canon

On the small Island in the west blue named Konoha there was a town about 500 people, a small relatively peaceful town it was. The island itself was a wonder the trees taller than Sabaody Archipelago. But compared to one tree the entire forest looked like nothing. The Shinju, the tree itself looked like a rose in the first stage of bloom.{Right i can not be the only one who thinks that and i mean the original form not ten tails.} The Shinju tree had a power not even the villagers noticed that power was that that tree grew devil fruits. Logia, Zone and Paramecia come from this tree. But as all plants do it was about to die it prodded hundreds upon thousands of fruit. It had did its job the one of its last fruit it made was the Gasu Gasu no mi. It already sent that to a random island named Punk Hazard. But it made its last three fruits after making a hole in it self. The ultimate Zone Jū-bi Jū-bi no mi.{Do i really have to say} The ultimate Logia Yōso Yōso no mi. {Element Element fruit all elements fall under its power} Then the ultimate Paramecia the Rinshar Rinshar no mi{No actual translation but pretty much Rinnegan with Mangkyou sharnigan powers but this time it has noting to do with the eyes! Le Gasp}

No one really noticed but the giant Shinju tree looked much yellower almost dead. It would take Shinju 200 years before it actually fall.

Like it hate it tell me but one thing no flaming and first fruit that gets two responses is the fruit naruto will eat


	2. Answer my call you didyoda

_**IT HAS BEEN DICED BY THE PEOPLE WHO THINK THIS STORY IS A GOOD IDEA THE DEVIL FRUIT WILL BE**_

_**JŪ-BI JŪ-BI NO MI!**_

_**DUN **_

_**DUN**_

_**DUUUUU!**_

_**Ok by next week there will be a 3 thousand word chapter for the first**_


	3. Chapter 1 start

_**Chapter one so it began the adventure!**_

_**I don't own Shit! and by that I mean one piece and Naruto the both belong their respective owners Now lets start this shit!/shit was done early**_

_**14 years before canon**_

_**{Translations}**_

_**[descriptions]**_

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

_Shit the charioteers read_

It has been 4 years since the Shinju tree has died. People of the island noticed it after 6 months of its decaying form. Our hero was sleeping in class in the treasure hunting Academy. You see the reason he is there is because he told his father Minato and his mother Kushina that he wants to find treasure. They thought he wanted to be treasure hunter like them. But they were so happy to hear the first part they completely ignored the second part about him wanting to be free like a pirate. But that was not all they did they tried to get him to eat one of the many devil fruits they found while hunting. His mother trying to convince him to eat a paramecia fruit like her and his father tried to convince him to eat a logia like him. His parents are Kushina Namikaze a Chēn Chēn Joshi{Chain Chain Women} and Minato Namikaze a Kaze Kzae Hito{Wind Wind Man}[the funny thing is you could probably see them doing that and before you say anything lighting and light are already taken]

He spent the last 1 year in the damn academy and the only thing he learned was how to navigate most seas and that his parents are famous treasure hunters and exbounty hunters there old nicknames still not forgotten. Bloody chains and Untouchable whirlwind you can guess witch is witch. "Alright everyone class is over for the day go enjoy you weekend and Remember To Turn In Your Homework!" The sansei at the academy told/yelled at them. "Hai sensei." Was the answer to his yell he just sighed.

"_I wonder what I should do today well whatever I will tell my parents my real deem today!" _Naruto thought walking away from the academy into the forest. "Ohh shit were am I?" Naruto asked no one as he looked around. As he looked to his right there stood the rooting Shinju tree "Rose." Naruto said looking at the plant like tree.[you see the villagers din't know that the tree had a name so they named it after what it looked like a giant rose] As Naruto looked at the decaying tree he saw what appeared to be a burrow under it.

"_I probably shouldn't do this but aww screw it Im curious." [to be fair he 4 so you can not blame me for writeing what he did or him for being stupid] _Naruto thought as he barley fit in it. He saw almost no light only some from the tiny passage that he got in from. He could make out tree strange figures he poked one to see if it was an animal when it just fell over he figured they were grabbed each one at a time and forced them out to the tree burrow. He was badly able to crawl out. "Come on you baka{Stupid} tree let me go!" Naruto yelled as he finally got lose but face planted the next moment due to how much energy he put in to get out.

As Naruto got up he saw what those three thing were. "Owwe now lets see what i found….they… THEY WERE DEVIL Fruit!" He yelled but quieted down to to him being out of breath at the end. He was going to have a power like his father or mother. _"Cool!" _He thought as he jumped up and down for about 6 minutes. You see the reason he din't take the fruits his father or mother offered him because devil fruits were meant to be found by the user only.[again he's 4] _Now if I remember currently mom said everyone can only have one fruit. So witch one should I chose?"_

Each one looked different then the ones his parents showed him most if not all of them has swirls or little copies of their elemental sign. [like aces flame flame fruit] One was a multitude of colors and had different deigns that went to each color like a tiny red/orange flame or a blue drop or a white snowflake and was in the form of a grape fruit. The next one was pure black it has only one design a pure blood red eye like design with three grey rings one each ring have three tomes on them and instead of the pupil it has a wired design and 10 silver stems it was in the form of a pineapple.[a black pineapple with silver 10 stems and jubi eye on the front and instead of a pupil he has laws hand tattoo not the one on his finger but on his back hand] The final one was a thing of grapes but seemed to change color and design every time he looked away or blinked it looked different they swayed from a demonic red to a greysh purple.

"Mnn eny ming mine mo catch a tiger by his toe if he hollers let him go eny ming mine mo." He said as he pointed to a different one with each word he stopped at the pineapple.[He fucking 4 and besides I am not going with I feel tis is my destiny to eat this fruit crap] "Well it you unlock day fruit because today you die!" Naruto said as he swallowed up the pineapple in one go. After chocking for a bit though. "Ohh God that tasted like poopy!" Naruto yelled while making chocking motions and trying to spit the taste out of his mouth. But then he notices that the other two fruits seemed to glow and rise far into the sky until they flew off in two random directions. "Weird mom and dad din't say that would happen, well whatever time to tell them my dream!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards his home.

At the Namikze residence—

"Mom! Dad! I found a devil fruit!" Naruto yelled in his family living room. "Really lets see it so we can see if it is like moms or daddies?" Kushina said while silently praying that it was a paramecia like hers. "Sorry mom but I can't do that." Naruto said while looking at his mother with watery eyes thinking he did something bad. "Its ok sweetie but why cant you tell me?" Kushina asked as she looked at her down who looked down. "Because I already ate it." Naruto answered as he looked at his mother hopping that she won't be angry.[Can't stress this any more he 4!] "Its ok sweetie lets just go see daddy so he can look in his book what devil fruit you ate." Kushina said happily as she scooped him up and walked to his fathers study. As Kushina was walking she was thinking. _"Please let be a paramecia or at least have something to do with chains." _

As they reached the study Kushina knocked while saying "Coming in and you better not be reading that crap you sensei wrote mino-kun." She said with a happy then ice cold voice at the end. She could hear him fall off his work stool. When they Naruto and Kushina got in they saw Minato one of the most feared treasure hunter sweeting like a kid whose mother cought him with his hand in the cookie jar. "Hh hello Kushina do you need something?" Minato said while not looking her in the eye. "Yes actually Naru-chan found a devil fruit." Kushina said with a smile at the thought of having her son being able to protect him self. "Really our son already found his first treasure Im so proud!" Minato said with anime tears in his eyes while pulling a photo mollusk out of no where and took a lot of photos. [mollusk is another name of a snail like creature] "Son could you bring it out so I can make sure its a Logi-I mean see witch one you found! Yeah thats what I meant." Minato said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head at the look his redheaded milf of a wife was giving him. "Sorry daddy but I already ate it." Naruto said while looking at his dad.

"Well ok son but could you tell me hat it looked like and where did you find it?" Minato asked while he started where could his son find a devil fruit on a island that literally trained treasure hunters. "Ok it looked like a black pineapple with 10 silver sem-thingys and instead of a lot of designs like you have shown me on there fruit this one only had one." Naruto said in what could only be described as a thinking pose. "Thanks now again where did you find it?" Minato asked still thinking the same thought. "Well dad there a burrow under Rose I found it there with two others." Naruto said shocking both his parents, not only did he find 1 but 3 devil fruits.

"Wait then were are the others sweetie?" Kushina asked looking at Naruto. "Well mom for some reason when I ate the fruit the other two glowed gold flew into the sky and flew in two different directions I don't know why thought?" Naruto asked/told his parents. "Well I have an Idea Naruto you see when my uncle worked with Dr Vegapunk they said that there are always a sister fruit if you will. The fruits are the same power except the type you see if you ate the Goro Goro no mi{Rumble Rumble fruit} you would be a lightning based logia fruit user but there is another fruit called Seiteki Seiteki no mi{Static Static fruit} that would give you the power of a paramecia electrical type devil fruit. But on rare accessions that there would be a Zone fruit with electrical powers like the Rainotori Raintori no mi{Thunder bird Thunder bird fruit} So I am guessing you found a set." Said Minato as he got into the same thinking pose as his son.

"But Dad that dose not explain why they flew away." Naruto said looking at his dad hopping of an answer. "Oh yeah well they had a guy named Degrowv eat the Raintori no mi. For some reason thought as soon as he did the other two did the same yours did. Dr Vegapunk thought that the fruit must have went to find there own hosts after the first one got eaten." Minato said as he got up and started looking throughout his lab for something.

Two ours latter—-(Spongbob time thing voice)—

"Found it!" Minato yelled as he pulled out a small dusty box. His yell woke Kushina and Naruto up from their nap they had waiting for him. "Aghhh….(that lip smacking sound when your mouth is dry when you wake up) Whats with the box Mino-kun?" Kushina asked as she eyed the box. "In this box will tell us what type of fruit our son has eaten." Minato said as he pulled out a piece of paper!{Yeah like chakra paper but a bit different} "Paper mino-kun are going crazy how will this tell us what kind of fruit our son ate!" She yelled at her husbands stupidity. "Weeelll if you would allow me to finish Dear. It a paper grown from a devil fruit seed. You see Dr Vegapunk did en experiment they cut up 3 devil fruits 1 for each type to see if they could grow them. Trees did grow but the experiment was a failure they tried to do something with the trees they made so they turned them into paper and added it to the navy's amount to save some money. A paramecia fruit user got a paper cut on one made from the paramecia tree it took properties of their his fruit. So they tried that. Or that is what I was told a least I never needed to use them my uncle sent them with what they are and how to use them.

_Dear Nephew I hope this made it to you in good heath._

_Since I already told you what these are in my last letter you know what those little pieces of paper are. __Just get a devil fruit user to cut their hand on the paper or just a dab of blood will do._

_Theses are the results you will get_

_Logia=It will turn into whatever the logia for whatever its element the fruit is._

_Paramecia=It will take properties of you power such as if the user of the paper ate the Gomu Gomu no mi{Rubber Rubber fruit} the paper will turn into rubber and so forth_

_Zone=It will the paper will become origami of what animal you can turn into such as the Uma Uma no mi{Horse Horse fruit} but if it is an animal with an elemental power the origami creature will cover itself with its element. _

"Okay Min-kun, Hey Naru-chan come over hear so we can see what type you ate." Kushina said as Naruto came over and bit his thumb enough to draw some blood. "Now come on Naru-chan put some blood on all three." She said as she handed Naruto a three of them. To their surprise and disappoint meant the logia and paramecia paper din't do a thing. "So I have a Zone type devil fruit then." Naruto said as his mother and father looked sad at the prospect of him not having either of their devil fruit types. "Well son lets see what you transform into." Minato said trying to lift his and wives spirit. "Ok dad." Naruto said as he smeared blood on the Zone as it started folding Naruto, Minato and kushina couldn't tell what it was it looked so strange to them.{in the on four position the naroto has when he enters 4 or above tails but with 10 tails no mouth and on big eye on the back of its head it has 10 grayish color.} "Mom Dad what is that?" Naruto asked while looking at his new form of power. "I don't know sweet…." She din't finish speaking as two thing happened to the weird origami creature.

It it seemed to be cracking the floorboard as if it much heavier as an almost transparent orb appeared around it and it seemed to age or deage the board. Then as the orb disappeared she picked up the origami creature. "Sweetie I think you ate a mythical zone fruit." Kushina said looking at the ten tail origami. "Mythical zone whats that!?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Well I only read about it from the news the first a few days ago Whitebreads 1 division commander Marco gained the power to turn into a Phenix." Kushina said still trying to figure out what this creature was. "i think so hon but what type of myth could this beast come from?" Minato said as he looked at the origami 10 tails the same way his wife was.[You see treasure hunters need to know a lot of myths to find the greatest treasurer.]

"Since we don't know what it is I am naming the creature 10 tails." Naruto said with a bigass grin."So the Jū-bi Jū-bi no mi then I think it fits." Minato said as he looked at the beast. "Hey mom what power do you think it has?" Naruto questioned his mother with wonding eye on the origami creature. "Well son I believe hit might have space-time manipulation.{Space aka gravity and asteroids shit like that and space meaning in his range of division[in his own orb like laws room move] he can slow down or speed up anything to a degree} "Ahh crap Kushi-chan I just realized something?" Minato said while face palming. "What is it mino-kun?" Kushina asked her husband. "Neither of us know anything about how to use a zone fruit." Minato said looking down. "Well I cold call my brother remember I told you 9 months ago he just ate zone trpe devil fruit."

Kushina said while thinking of her younger brother Nagato. "Aghh right I can't believe I forgot about that!" Minato said as he looked happy that he could help his son in some way to become strong. "Mom what did uncle emo eat?" Naruto asked about his favorite/only uncle using his own nickname for him. "He ate the Koyōte Koyōte no mi{coyote coyote fruit} and what did I tell you about calling him that?" Kushina asked him with a huff. "Not to call him that." Naruto said with a sigh. "Mom, Dad I have something to tell you I… Im going to be a pirate!" Naruto yelled as both minato and kushina gained surprised faces. "I thought you wanted to be a bounty or treasure hunter like me or mom?" Minato asked with an surprised voice. "No you guy just din't listen to me." Naruto said making both minato and kushina blush. "Well well what do you say to that?" Naruto asked in fear that his parents might have him for being wanting to be a pirate.

"We'll support what you want to do with your life sweetie." Kushina said while looking at her son who she was able to sense the fear of them hating for his choice. "Thanks Mom Dad!" Naruto yelled while hugging both his parents. "Ok son but one more thing." Minato said while looking at naruto. "What we will up your training so be retry for hell." Minato said in a serious voice while thinking _"My son may dream of being a criminal but he will be a famous one that I promise."_

_**Opake fruity glowing and flying off thing**_

As the fruit glowed and flew up the sky turned bitch black a giant green Chinese dragon appeared.

"**State your wish to be granted."** It said in a voice you might confuse with a chain smoker.(heheh Smoker) "Dude wrong studio Dragon Ball Z is in studio 9 this is studio 6!" Naruto yelled destroying the fourth wall.**"Really?"** He asked as naruto nodded, the dragon seemed to sweat as it took of for studio 9 as it yelled. **SSSSSShhhhhitttttttttt! Goku is going to kick my ass! This is the 5th time this happened first with beyblade then yougioh then karmen rider then bleach now mother fucking Naruto!" **The dragon yelled flying as fast as it could with anime style tears running down its face.


	4. Before you complain

A quick comment there were three ways I was going for his zone power

Meets chopper before straw hat and teaches naruto the rumble ball{Aka naruto could turn into any of the 9 buuji but I ducted to let the rumble ball stay with choper{Reindeer steroids}

Mythical zone did it

Or Dragon jubi with Amateur flames

You all know what i chose

The reason why is because 1 the actual jubi is ugly and and of scary. And since there is no chakra the only power it says it has on Naruto wiki I gave two powers I like but one thing about space time manipulation no form of Kamui or flying thunder god for him

also maybe one or two more Naruto charioteers will join his crew the rest will have nothing to do with the story


	5. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto or One Piece**_

(My own opinion on shit that doesn't need to be there but will)

[Description]

{Translation}

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

Shit they read

and before I start I want to thai a person whom reviewed I haven't watched or read any one piece in a while so I mistook Zoan for Zone so now I will correct my misact for future chapters also theses whom have a problem on how i write I have 3 things to say

1 Don't be a grammar Nazi there Adolf

2 Fuck you all flamers don't hate if you want the story to do better then give me some good evince don't just bitch about it

3 I don't really like writing I only am so others if you will would take my story and make it their own

oh yeah on more thing I will switch between Japanese and American stuff because they are in the west blue but in a japans like world

_Training…How the fuck do I control space and time?!_

Story start

It had been two weeks since Naruto told his parents about his dream and ate the Akuma no mi Jū-bi Jū-bi no mi.{Devil fruit then ten tailed fruit} He also found is first mate his best friend Trafigura Law.

Flash Back

It was Naruto's first day at the Treasure Hunting Academy. He was speaking to his old friend that he grew disunite from Sasuke Uchiha(Don't worry he won't be in this story much) little brother to Itachi Uchiha the user of Sakkaku Sakkaku no mi{illusion illusion fruit}[A paramecia type devil fruit that gives the user to trap others in a 20 meter radius only those with Haō-shoku no haki are able to beak the illusions but be warned this fruit has a different curse than the others those who eat it go blind and crazy instead of the being an anchor in the sea] The second division commander of the whitebeard pirates. Sasuke was bullying the new kid to be honest Naruto thought he looked a little weird a polar bear hat and seemed to love biology witch most including himself hated.

"Hey dork whats with the furry hat?" Sasuke asked with obviously sarcasm. "Its a gift my grandfather gave to me before he passed away." Law said while looking down trying not to give his bully and more amino. _"Why do people pick on me?" _Law asked himself for what must be thousandth time. "Hugh then your grandfather must have been a little bitch like you are huhh?" Sasuke said as he got really close to Law's face. "Mm my grandfather was a brave man." Law said trying not to cry.[fucking 4 same as Naruto] "Sasuke stop man he dose not deserve that man." Naruto said finally having enough of his old friends bull shit. "Agh come on Naruto I'm only messing around right Law." Sasuke said with an aragonite smirk.

"_Ohh great another one." _Law thought as he was expecting another viable beat down. "Rrr Right." Law said with a stumble thinking that Sasuke would hurt him if he din't do as he asks. "Sasuke leave law alone." Naruto said as he looked at his friend trying not to punch him. "And why should I?" Sasuke said as he was about to go into his my brother is great while your parents were just has beens speech."Because if you don't I will kick your but." Naruto said whole looking at his once friend. As they stared into each others eye in a test of wills. "Chi whatever dobe." Sasuke said as he was walking away. _"He.. He defended me?" _Law asked himself as he felt happiness.(No yoai just no I don't have a problem with it Im just not writing it) "Hi I'm Naruto Namikaze you are?" Naruto asked Law as he held out his hand. "I am Trafigura Law I want to be the worlds greatest surgeon nice to meet you." Law said as he shock Naruto's hand. "Nice to meet you Law." Naruto said as he just meet a great friend. Latter that day Naruto invited Law to his house. "Hey Law I going to use the bathroom go get some food to eat ok?" Naruto said as he went towards the bathroom.

"Lets see what this place has to eat." Law said to himself as he walked into the Namikaze kitchen to see a green banana with swirls all over it. "That looks delicious but why is it green ahh doesn't matter." Law said as he unpeeled the banana and took the first bite. "_Ohh god it tastes like that time I burned fish." _Law thought as he was about to through it out he then stopped when he remembered that his grandfather told him to never waist food. "Hey who are yoo… were is my devil fruit?!" Kushina said as she saw a kid in her kitchen holding a green banana peel in hand. "What is with all the yelling mom!" Naruto ran in to the kitchen to she his mother trying to strangle his new friend. "Mom calm down put him down!" Naruto yelled as Kushina put him down she looked at Naruto for an explanation on why this kid is in her home. "This is my new friend Trafigura Law I invited him over." Naruto said while looking at his mother who had 9 parts of her hair tuned into golden chains and swirling about. _"This is his mother!" _Law thought scared shitless. "Ohh nice to meet you but did you eat that fruit I left on the counter?" Kushina asked as her personality did a 180 and her hair turned bad to normal._"Is she ugg what s that condition again uggg…"_ Law thought with a far away look in his eyes.

"Well did you law-kun it is ok if you did." Kushina said trying not to scare her sons new friend. "Bipolar!" Law randomly shouted out. "What did you just say?" Kushina said with an calm yet scary look. "Hey mom your hair looks great today did you do anything new?" Naruto said while trying to change his mothers thoughts away from chaining up his new friend. You see when Naruto was two Minato called Kushina bipolar and she freaked out ever since the word bipolar was a forbidden word in the Namiikaze household. "Umm yeah I ate that fruit why?" Law asked as he was confused why it was a big deal. "Well law that was a devil fruit so you now have powers and lost the ability to swim." Kushina said as Law was thinking one thing that all young children think when they hear powers and that thought is _"Superpowers!" _"Wait mom witch fruit did Law eat?" Naruto asked looking at his law with awe at the thought at hearing powers. "Well Naruto he ate the Ope Ope no mi an paramecia devil fruit the last user was able to open a room where he could become a surgeon so law is now a Kaizo Jizai Ningen." {Operation fruit, Free Modification Human} "Hey this is great for you Law!" Naruto yelled as he remembered his friends dream. "yeah Naruto well Im going to train with these power!" Law said as he ran out the door wanting to train to get to know his powers. "What a nice kid." Kushina said as she began making dinner.(Not Ramen that fridays dinner/lunch/breakfast)

_**End Flash back**_

That day he made a life long friend. As Naruto told Law about his dream Law agreed to be his first mate and crews surgeon. They made a deal next crew member they get would need get a non devil fruit user. So they don't drown out in sea. Today his Uncle Nagato Uzumaki the eater of the Ōkami no mi Moderu Koyōte.{Wolf fruit model Coyote} Should show up and start to teach him on his Zoan fruit. Naruto was in his homes dojo with his dad practicing his Observation Haki. "Oww!" Naruto yelled as his dad hit him in the head with a wooden stick. "Come on Naruto I know you can do better so focus mom will be pissed if you come home today." Minato said while being a bit pale at the thought of Kushina being pissed at him. "Sorry dad I can't focus I'm to excited about learning how to use my Akuma no mi!"{Devil fruit}Naruto yelled with a great face. "Hugh ok my boy why don't you just go to mom to go help with dinner." Minato said as he knew his son is as excitable as his wife and won't get anything today. "Yay now I can see uncle emo!" Naruto said as he ran into his house. As he ran into the living room to see his redheaded mother and her younger brother in the middle of the augment they have had since childhood. "Ramen is better that that crapy Teriyaki you eat!" Kushina yelled as she glared at her pale and redheaded brother sparks could be seen between their purple eyed glares. "Bullshit and you know it sis Teriyaki is way better than your soggy noodles you enjoy!" Nagato said as he was about to say something else a blond blur talked his leg.

"Uncle Emo I missed you!" Naruto yelled as Nagato gained a tick mark at the name. _"Hah that will teach you to disrespect the ramen!" _Kushina thought with a smirk. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Nagato screamed with shark teeth and white eyes. "So how my little nephew I herd from your mom that you ate a Zoan type devil fruit is that true?" Nagato asked while discreetly looking at kushina who was curled in a ball with a rain cloud over her head muttering "Stupid Zoan" and "I just wanted my baby to have my kind fruit" and things in that nature. Yes he saw the smirk that his sister was giving him when Naruto called him emo. Just because he liked the color black and stayed out of the sun dose not mean emo. "Yeah I ate the Jū-bi Jū-bi no mi now I an Jū-bi ningen!" Naruto yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. "So Kushina said you ate a mythical Zoan was right. What powers you you think it holds?" Nagato asked with wonder because he never heard about a 10 tailed beast. "Mom said it has some power over time-space." Naruto said as he was wondering how his friend was controlling his power.

"Well that impressive Naruto we will have to try to do that later but first I will teach you how you how to turn turn into a hybrid of ten tailed human." Nagato said as he demonstrated as his hair turned brown it started to cover his body his mouth and nose grew until he had a mussel his fingernails turned into claws a bushy tail sprouted from his pants without tearing them somehow.(The question of all Zoan type users ask themselves at least once) His eyes became silted his teeth became fangs and hi muscles seemed to expand. "Wow uncle you look awesome!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and down. "Thank you Naruto now I am in hybrid form." Nagato said as his tail was waging from the fact that Kushina was scathing nagato's dog/wolf ear. "Ooohhh that feels so good." Nagato moaned as his right leg went up and down and started panting. "Ahh my little brother is so cutie who's a good boy who's a good boy you are yes you are!" Kushina said as she gushed over him while Nagato got a tick mark at the end of that sentence. "I am Not your pet!" Nagato yelled with white eyes and shark teeth. "Naruto did you feel anything when you ate your devil fruit?" Nagato asked as he got a nod from Naruto.

"Good now focus that feeling let it spread all over your body." Nagato said as Naruto darted focusing on that feeling. His blond hair turned midnight black his ears disappeared his teeth extend a bit and turned sharp. His arms from elbow down grown black hair. 10 tails came out of his pants. "So now that you can go highbred for focus on it more ok." Nagato said as as Naruto tried once more. he got on all fours clack hair covered his body 10 silver horns grew out of his head. Naruto in Jubi mode was the same size of a horse. "Ok now that I can transform how do I control time and space?" Naruto asked as kushina as in a thinking pose. "Ohh I have an Idea why don't you try to make your own room like move like Law move." Kushina said with a smile. "Ohhn ok I will try!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm. As he held two of his tails up but instead of making a room two orbs appeared one black and seemed to have a pull on it the other gold.

Ok that is it for the prolog next chapter will be him and law out at sea!


	6. Chapter 3

**_I don't own Naruto or One Piece,they both belong to their respective owners. As usual here is this chapters rant. Thankyou w1lian for your telling me about Juubi's power. But I know that Juubi and the buuji are the beast of natural disasters but this is not a grey/dark naruto story, so he won't have the power to end the world and as the meteorite thingy as you called it is one of the powers I was going to give him in a later chapter. Also I am saying this anyone want The story of Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki of the straw hats? Because it is p for adoption so please if you want it _****_message me but if you take it I have one thing to say. Naruto must keep his ultimate Sharingan and the Yami and Kami moves. Also for one _****_review I would like to say this is a FAN-FICTION I could go broke back mountain on this story but I won't it is my choice to change anything in canon to whatever I so wish! Don't like it then Bleep-YOU!_**

**Moves**

_"Thoughts"_

"Speech"

Shit the fictional people read!

(Translation)

[description]

{Shit I want to say}

_**Chapter 3 The ten tailed pirate sets of to sea!**_

* * *

It has been 12 years since Naruto has eaten his Akuma no mi. He now has mastered his transformation but it seems that his Juubi form has changed he no longer had hair hen he went full buuji form. Now his skin seemed to have covered itself with some sort of exoskeleton of energy.[Look up Jinchūriki forms version two on Narutopedia but instead of red it is black his horns are still there thought] His partial transformation has changed to his physical appearance just looked wilder and his strength increased but what drew attention was that surrounding him in that form was a see thought black clock that seemed to be made of a lighter version of his complete transformation.[version 1 cloak]{Yeah I changed it because I couldn't make up my mind "should I give Juubi form fur or scales?" I chose fur but it didn't feel right, sorry} Naruto asked what the hell happened but the best he got was this from his uncle "Well Naruto everything changes in time and since you hit puberty I guess your beast form has as well." god he hated what happened next.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

"What is puberty uncle?" A 13-year-old Naruto asked with innocent doe eye's. _"Ohh __shit I guess Kushina-nee or Minato didn't have the talk yet. Since they haven't yet I guess I will have to tell him." _And so Nagato told Naruto of the Birds and the Bees, in a very graphic manner using Minato sensei Jiryiya's books the ever so infamous Icha Icha Pirate hunter. Witch later got Nagato in the hospital with a broken right leg two broken ribs and an almost crushed windpipe from a _very_ angry mother.

* * *

He now wears black jeans and an open gold long sleeve shirt.(A gold version of the shirt puffy has after the three-year time skip) His best friend Law now wore a yellow and black hoodie got some tattoos on his arm s and hands and wore animal print jeans.(What Law wore before time skip) "So we have a ship ready to set of to sea Law?" Naruto asked with a happy smile. "Sure but remember the next person that joins must be a non-devil fruit user." Law said with a sigh at his idiot caption. "Ok law but quick question which way do you want to go?" Naruto asked his first mate. "How about east blue Caption." Law asked with a sigh as he got on the boat. "Sure why the hell not." Naruto said as e got on the boat and took a nap.

* * *

Time skip two days before Nami got back to the Conomi islands.(The the group of islands that has Nami's)

"Aghhhh it good to be back on land Law." Naruto said as he stretched out while standing on land. "Yes it has my friend." Law said as he was siting and relaxing and leaning on a tree. "Hey Naruto since you're the fastest between us go cheek the island." Law said as Naruto was covered in a black tinted energy cloak with 1 tail.(This is how it goes 1-5 tails is hybrid form 6-10 is complete and naruto will get some power like the Truth seeking balls because I sais so and if you don't know what they are they are the black balls that can become and weapon aka space control at it's finest)

"Ok you lazy dick, just don't touch my ramen!" Naruto said as he disappeared with cloud of smoke where he once stood. _"Naruto not everyone is obsessed with ramen like you are."_ Law thought with a sigh. Half an hour later Naruto came back with an angry look. "Whats wrong Naruto?" Law asked looking at his friend he was never this serious unless it was impotent. "There are fish men here who are terrorizing the people here, I want to stop them." Naruto said as two black spheres came out of his energy cloak as he grabbed them they became two short staffs. "We your the caption so Iguess why not." Law said as he got up and picked up his sword and followed his caption as he started walking north of their location.

**Next chapter Grilled fish and a Lemon non ****Yoi**

**NO FLAMES**


	7. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Naruto or One piece they belong to their respective owners. For my chapters rant Wait I don't have one.**_

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Moves/"Speech when Naruto is ****very angry"**

Shit people read

* * *

We find our heroes Law and Naruto were in front of Arlong's palace. "Are you ready for this shit law?" Naruto asked as he got one of his truth-seeking balls in the form of a double-helix shaped sword. "Yep but Naruto one question. How can you wield that thing when I tried it was supper heavy?" Law asked his friend. "Oh that is because this it's made from the energy of my cloak. I can control it however I want." Naruto said as demonstrated by turning the double-helix sword into a lance and back. "Okay so lets begin." Law said as he unsheathed his own blade and cut the door into pieces. As they saw 20 fish men with a shark type(I am going to name types) siting in a chair. "Well look at what we got here boys a bunch two _humans_ that don't know their place in the world. Chew, Kuroobi teach them the peaking order." The saw-shark fish man said as a ray fish man in a blue gi and a sillaginidae fish man in a blue stripped vest and brown leather shorts walked over to them lazily.

"Well land breathers I have nothing against you personally but you invaded our palace. So die!" Chew yelled as he slammed his arm down at Naruto only for him to bring his sword up and like tha chew lost his right arm. "Arggg damn you **water gun**!" Chew shouted as a large amount of high pressurized water to shoot from his mouth. "Nice try fish face." Naruto said as he lifted his sword only for it to turn into a shield to block the water. "Hey law mind if you handle the lackeys and let us captains fight?" Naruto asked his friend/first mate. "Sure Naruto just don't take long ok?" Law asked Naruto wanting to get this over. "Sure have fun." Naruto said as he walked towards Arlong. "Damn you _humans _do not underestimate us!" The cannon fodder fish men yelled as they carved towards Naruto. "**Room**." Laws voice called out as a clear sphere expanded and covered everything up to the second floor of the palace. "Get out of there the man with the hat is a devil fruit user!" Arlong yelled as it was already to late as every fish man who wasn't even important enough to be given a name was in the on the floor in peaces.

* * *

_**Law's fight **_**_scene_**

"**Shambles**." Law said as the fish men who were in peaces started yelling freaking out about they can't move well. "Now Chew and Kuroobi was it lets fight." Law said as he unsheathed his Ōdachi sword. "Bring it land walker I don't need my arm to beat you **Water Cannon**!" hew shouted as he released a large and condensed ball of water at Law. "**Emergency**." Law said as he got on his knees as the water hit him. Haha you see that Kuroobi he accepted his fate to die at our superior hands." Chew said arrogantly waiting for Kuroobi to yell at him to stop being an arrogant dick. "Sorry but I don't think he can answer you now that **Water ****cannon **of yours did some damage to him." Laws voice broke him out of his thoughts. "How I saw you get hit!?" Chew yelled/asked in anger looking at the slightly wet man. "One go my moves **Emergency **allows me to switch something or someone with myself." Law said as he started walking towards Chew.

_"Damn it Hatchan you couldn't have stayed with us bbbuuuuutttttt nnnnnnooooooo you had to fallow your dream and sell your Takoyaki... wait he sells octopus balls! That sick basterd!" _Chew thought while thinking of the ex member of the crew the octopus fish man with six swords. "Come at me fish." Law said as he put is the sword in front of himself. "Damn you making me attack one of my brothers **Hundred-shot water gun!" **Chew yelled as one hundred bullet sized shots of water went towards Law. **"Self operation." ** Law said as he went into shamble like the fish men did. But once the attack ended his body parts started to float and put them back to gather.(Yep a I got the idea from Buggy after all it never says he can't use his fruit on himself.) "Nice try but it is time for me to put an end to this. **Frankenstein." **Law said as some of the body parts of the fish men started floating and formed a mash-up of the Arlong pirates. "Wha What the hell did you do to my brothers?" Chew asked looking at the monstrosity of a creäture that was once his comrades. "That move is **Frankenstein **I got the idea of off the book. You see as an Surgeon I can spot the strongest part of a body. So I take the strongest parts except for the brain. I just chose randomly then I cut it up while keeping it alive disconnecting the parts that allow memory, personality and pain recaptures so I have a being to fight for me. Now Frankenstein fight him." Law said with a straight face while on the inside he was a bit dissuaded with himself for creating the move.**  
**

"Damn you you mad surgeon! For doing this to my brothers you will di... AGGGHHHH!" Chew yelled as he got the everliving crap beaten out of him. Once Chew was out Law out the fish men back together to their rightful bodes. "And so you know I am a surgeon who ate the Opi Opi no mi." Law said as he went to the now unoccupied chair and took a seat. _"Hurry up Naruto I am bored." _Law thought with a sigh.

* * *

**Naruto's fight ****scene**

"So Human come to challenge me Arlong ex-member of the Sun pirates." Arlong yelled as he rushed towards Naruto who turned his shield into a lance. "Now I have come here looking for a navigator since me and my first mate are okay but not great. Why I challenge you is because one thing I can't stand is someone taking anthers freedom!" Naruto yelled as he through the lance. Arlong avoided it as it went 60 meters away it seemed to fissile out of existence and a new truth-seeking ball to its place. "Agh so that weird devil power of yours has a range." Arlong said as he ran to the port of his palace and jumped into the water. "hahhahaha I also know that your powers don't work in water but you want to know a secret mine do **Shark darts!" **Arlong yelled as he picked up water with his weber hand and threw it at Naruto. As the small water darts were coming Naruto held out his hand and summoned a golden ball and let it expand much like Laws room. "**Time chamber." **Naruto said as once the water darts went into the chamber they went incredibly slow. "You will have to come here your self if you want to fight." Naruto said as he gave Arlong the come here gesture.

"Arg Damn you Human!" Arlong yelled as he ran to his palace and thrust is hand into the wall, as he pulled it out he pulled a strange-looking sword. "This is my shark tooth blade this will be your executioner!" Arlong yelled as he ran at Naruto completely ignoring the golden sphere surrounding him. Naruto decided not to use the power of time on Arlong and canceled the Time chamber. He then turned one of his truth-seeking balls into the double helix sword and another into a shield. "Bring it snagle tooth!" Naruto yelled as he swung his blade meeting Arlongs. "You know what you remind me of a human I once killed so defiant. Ah I remember raping that look right out of her eyes." Arlong said as he gained a perverse and veil look. Naruto's anger was beginning to rise. Naruto gotten faster stronger. But once he gotten a slash at Arlong's face cutting off his nose he gained a crazy look and was able to keep pace with Naruto. "But you want to know what was the best part it was when I did it in front of her children! HAHHAHAH the look on their faces!" Arlong was sent back by an energy cloaked fist.

Naruto's truth-seeking balls fizzled out. His cloaks tail's started to grow from 1 to 2 to 3 to 4 and it stopped on 5. **"Arlong I am done playing with you die in the sake and go to hell where you belong!" **Naruto yelled as he pointed at Arlong as a small purple ball started to come into existence, the power of which awakened Arlong from his craze. "You you you aren't human you are a Tailed Beast!" Arlong yelled pointing at Naruto. **"I am what I am now die! Cero!"** Naruto yelled as the ball shoot at Arlong destroying everything near him not even ashes were left.(Cero is low-level tailed beast bomb) **"It is do**ne time to got to Law and see if he is finished." Naruto said walking the from part of the palace. Not noticing the small marine with a camera sneaking away.

* * *

**Three miles away at a marine ship**

"Sir we just gotten word from our scouts that Arlong and his men were defeated by two pirates sir." A marine ground said to a captain with a rat like hat. "Do you have any pictures John!" The captain asked. "Yes sir there they are sir." John handed the captain two photos. One with Law with his hand in from of his face with his room in its small orb form and Naruto with a three tailed cloak over him. "What are they names private?" The marine captain asked. "Sir the one with that strange beast like energy cloak is Naruto Uzumaki and the other is Trafalgar Law. Sir we also have aliases to call them sir Naruto is the Tailed Beast and Law is the Mad Surgeon. Sir shall I start on the wanted posters sir?" Private John asked. "Yes start on them rift away.

**END of chapter **

**Next chapter New crew member Blue haired ****beauty of the east blue!**

**Also yep making laws fruit a bit stronger**


End file.
